happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Un-Love On Whole Petunia's Day
Un-Love On Whole Petunia's Day is a HTFF episode. Plot At morning, Flippy cooks pancakes for him and Lucy. When he finish cooking, he puts two plates of pancakes on a dining table, however, Lucy nowhere seen yet her hoodie on the dining table along with a memo. This cause Flippy gets angry and walks to Lucy's bedroom, when he open it, her room is mess and Lucy is seen covering herself with blanket. Flippy yells at her and tells her to go to school, however, Lucy refuses him and keeps stay inside her room. The next scene, Flippy is seen dragging his sister to hummer while Lucy is holding a mailbox to prevent herself go to school. He then puts her down and tells why she don't want to go to school, Lucy explains about Petunia's Day and everything. Flippy is surprised what he just heard but also not amused at her explanation, he continues drag her to hummer but Lucy already runs away by jumping fences one by one, Flippy chases after her. Moment later, Flippy finally goes inside the hummer with Lucy, who get tied with tapes. He drives to Lucy's school while Lucy cries and moans. Several hours later, Flippy arrives at Lucy's school and puts her outside, he then drags her to hallway and walks away. Lucy cuts the tapes and runs away but realizes that the school gate was already closed, she feels miserable and totally screwed. She has no choice than go to school at worst day. Inside the school, most of students as well teachers are getting angry and wrath for no reasons. Lucy sighs and walks to her class while drags herself, she then saw Petunia, who really happy about Petunia's Day. She feels so pride and claims herself as the most popular student due her names on the day's. Lucy just ignores her, rolls her eyes and keeps dragging herself to her class. When arrives at her class, some pies threw at Lucy but she totally ignores it and goes to her seat. Not much later, she becomes very shocked when look at beside her, which revealed to be Morton and Mix. She then asks them and Morton explains everything what happened to him and Mix, Lucy is just speechless and watch the stormy scene. Lucy looks at Morton again and realizes his seat too small to fit him, so she asks him to swap the seats and Morton agrees with her. Morton now sits on medium seat but feels uncomfortable as well Mix, Mix asks (by using hand signals) Lucy to swap the seats and she agrees with him. Lucy now sits on large seat but she feels awkward due her size compared to the seat's size, Morton asks her to swap the seats and Lucy agrees with him. Now Lucy sits on medium seat while Morton sits on large seat, however, they both feel same despite they have already swapping the seats several times. While waiting for class time, Morton tells Lucy about some inappropriate jokes but Mix stops him by throwing a book on him, causing they both start arguing each other. A little voice from ceiling telling to students to silent. Arachne goes down from ceiling and walks to her desk, before she can speaks any words, all of students (excluding Lucy, Gothy and Mix) run away and left the class. Arachne then quits from her jobs and tells to students that class is now dismissed. Lucy, who feels so screwed, slams her face against lockers, Emmy walks to her and gives her petunias. But Lucy throws the petunias on the ground and yells at her to leave her alone, Emmy slowly walks backward while Lucy continues slam her face on lockers. After she feel bored, she goes to the cafeteria to buy a pudding. At cafeteria, the students throw some foods at other students, Lucy just sighs and walks to the food server. She buys a pudding and gives some money to the food server before walk away, when she eat the pudding, Pranky trips Lucy down to ground and the pudding lands on her face which causing the students laughed at her and being humiliated. Lucy cries and runs to her locker, meanwhile at far distance, Petunia and her two friends Giggles and Lammy are laugh at Lucy. Inside locker, Lucy can be seen crying and whimpering while there's a rainy cloud on her head, she want to make everyone joy but she failed and everyone became more anger. She goes to garden, but the locker door opened causing her to fall into ground. Then a hand helps her to get up, it revealed to be Ginger who helps Lucy as well opens the locker door. He then explains everything what just happen and appearantly becomes so depressed. She becomes speechless for seconds and cheers him up a bit. Ginger thanks to her but then pushes her to other hall as Petunia walks toward him. Lucy falls on ground and stands up, she end up meeting Morton and Mix with some white roses on their hands. She then asks them about the roses, Morton is seeing the roses as colors white but on the other hand, Lucy is seeing them as other colors. She says that the roses are colors red even though Morton shows her other roses. He then throw the roses away, which end up impaling Blayze and Flemming behind. Transcripts Main Article: Un-Love On Whole Petunia's Day/Transcripts Category:Fan Episodes Category:Under Construction Category:Season 92 episodes